


It's Over (But it Isn't)

by Bobililo



Series: We are the gems of Voltron [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: As does Shiro, But he's adorable, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Keith helps a bit, Lance is a Sapphire, Lance is boarding the angst and sadness train, M/M, Memories of Allura, Shiro has seen some shit, Steven universe cross over, This popped into my head, alrighty then, gem!Lance, he doesn't say much, kid keith, so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobililo/pseuds/Bobililo
Summary: Lance is in mourning, recalling memories and grieving accordingly. Cuddles help everything though, that's what Keith decides.





	It's Over (But it Isn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, let me know if you enjoy this, Encourage my monster. This is a steven Universe and Voltron crossover because when I was listening to It's Over Isn't It? I couldn't get Lance singing it out of my head. I hope you enjoy!

Lance sighed and rubbed at his face, his fingers ghosting over the gem on his cheek. He understood why Keith wanted the sapphire and his father, Shiro, to get along better but the child just didn’t grasp how difficult it was. They had a history, and Lance struggled every day to deal with that history. It wasn’t Shiro’s fault, Lance knew that, but it felt like it was. A petty little part of Lance blamed Shiro for everything, because if it weren’t for Shiro, she’d still be there. Allura would still be there and Lance would have been with her.

“I was fine,” Lance started, gazing out the window. “With the men. Who would come into her life now and again. I was fine, cause I knew. That they didn’t really matter,” Lance stared down at the human sleeping with Keith and felt his gaze sharpen, “Until you.”

The sapphire searched the city lights off in the distance remembering when they had first met the human. He was being experimented on by Zarkon’s gems and they had found a way to attach a gem modified limb to an organic being. He’d never forget the screams, or Allura’s face when the pink gem started getting closer to the modified human as they shared all that they had suffered from under the evil Diamond’s rule. 

“I was fine, when you came.” And he had been, Shiro was nice enough and they all could understand the persecution he had suffered. “And we fought like it was all some silly game, over her. Who she’d choose.” It was a fun back and forth, Lance ignored his jealousy and stole Allura’s attention, Shiro would wait a bit before he somehow one-upped Lance to gain the pink gems favor again. It was a comfortable unspoken dance that they engaged in, their own way of bonding. “After all those years I never thought I’d lose.” And he had. He had lost to the attractive human. He had lost so spectacularly it was amazing he could stand to be in the same room with Shiro at all, and he hadn’t seen it coming. What kind of Sapphire was he that he didn’t see it? He had one job, and it wasn’t even a job, he failed his purpose. The whole reason he was created was to see the future and its possibilities and he hadn’t seen the one that broke his heart. 

“It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over.” The Sapphire mourned. “It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it,” His eyes clenched shut. “Isn’t it over! You won and she chose you, and she loved you and she’s gone.” She was never coming back. Lance would never hear Allura’s laughter or her teasing at his flirting ever again. “It’s over isn’t it. Why can’t I move on.” Lance thought back to the time he wished he was in, the ache in his chest had never eased since that fateful day. The day he failed in his duty to protect her. It had been so much better before. What a pair they had been.   
Lance fell into steps long since memorized, taught to him thousands of years before when Allura had first found him. An out of place sapphire that was too tall, but too precious to throw away. She had taken him and cherished him. She had taught him to fight.

“War and Glory.” Lance sang, swept up in a memory from long ago, “Reinvention, fusion. Freedom. Her attention.” And how intoxicating her attention had been.  
“Out in daylight my potential. Bold. Precise. Experimental.” No one had expected a sapphire who could fight. His gun was a long-range weapon and he had mastered it under a watchful pink gaze. He wreaked havoc with it, and Allura had been so proud. 

Lance collapsed onto his back, searching the stars for an answer.  
“Who am I now in this world without her?” Nothing.  
“Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt her.” He doubted her last order every day, to protect Shiro and Keith, to stay by their sides no matter what. But they didn’t need him. They needed her.

Lance’s eyes burned.

“What does it matter it’s already done.” Years had gone by and Lance’s grieving hadn’t brought her back.

“Now I’ve got to be there for her son!” That was the real knife. It would be so much easier if Lance could forget and move on. But he was reminded every day of his mistake in the form of Keith. The moody little boy that Allura had given her life to save. Keith and Shiro, it would be so much easier to hate them. It would allow Lance a distraction and excuse to leave and never come back. But he cared for both of them. For the little family Allura had used her precious last words to command him to protect. He cared for Shiro who had been through so much but managed to piece himself together enough to raise a little boy. His kindness emerging and his little white floof at the front of his hair, an unfortunate side effect of his experimentation, had seemed to perk up as he cared for Keith. He helped where he could and always asked if Lance was alright, worrying that the sapphire was stretching himself too thin. They welcomed Lance and he had been too deep in his depression to notice when exactly they had enveloped him into the little pack they had made, with a spot just for him. 

He had to teach Keith everything about Allura and keep him safe. So he would know what was sacrificed for him, so he would know that he was loved by Allura, even if he had never met her. He had been under her protection, just like Lance and Shiro. 

Lance felt his melancholy surge deep in his being as he stood up. He was tired.

“It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over.” His eyes watered as his voice got louder.  
“It’s over isn’t it, isn’t it, isn’t it over! You won! And she chose you.” Chosen Shiro despite Lance’s best efforts for THOUSANDS of years! A few months at best and she left the sapphire she had saved, that had pledged his LIFE to HER!

“And she loved you and she’s GONE” Lance’s agonized wail seemed to hang in the air and he gave into his tears.

“It’s over isn’t it, why can’t I move on.” He whispered,

“It’s over isn’t. Why can’t I move on?” The Sapphire leaned on the balcony and decided let his grief run its course before going out for another patrol. As he cried he didn’t notice a small figure coming up behind him, nor did he notice the larger figure frozen in shock and empathy awake on the bed.   
Lance startled as someone hugged his waist from behind. 

“Keith!” He uttered in surprise, turning and patting the fluffy hair as he tried to wipe away all his tears.   
“Did I wake you up? My apologies.” The small boy just shook his head and buried his face into the blue gems stomach. Lance swallowed around the lump in his throat.

“Here, let me put you back in bed with Shiro. You can go back to sleep and I’ll head out for another patrol alright?”   
Lance picked up the dark-haired child and carried him back to bed, but when the sapphire tried to put Keith down the stubborn boy just shook his head again and tightened his grip. 

“Keith you must let go, we will wake Shiro and it would not be proper for me to sleep in the same bed as another adult man without his permission!” Lance could feel his tears start to well up again at his inability to simply put Keith to bed and let the two organics sleep. 

“And what if I gave my permission?” The sapphire’s gaze shot over to where Shiro was sitting up, disturbing the blankets as he pinned Lance with an unreadable gaze. 

The sapphire didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t see what would happen next, something about Shiro shorted out his power sometimes. Lance silently cursed at himself that now would be one of the times when his gift let him down.  
“I-I do not require sleep. Therefore, it would be a waste of valuable time to lay with you.” Lance desperately tried to stifle the blue blush that he was sure had made its way to his cheeks. Why wouldn’t Keith just let go of him! They young boy was still stubbornly holding onto his shirt.

“Well it seems to me that Keith doesn’t want to let you go any time soon. And while you may not need sleep, I think you could use a hug. You’ve already patrolled for the night. Just lay down with us. Or if you want.” The sapphire picked up on a sad understanding in Shiro’s tone. “I could go.”

Lance sniffed, his nose runny from his tears. “It’s… alright. If you would allow me to lay down with you I will not make you leave.” 

The gem made his way onto the bed, brow furrowing as Keith tugged him so he was in the middle instead of the child.   
“Keith- ““Stay.” Lance stared at the head of black hair nestled into his chest. Keith tucked himself further into the blue gem, “Don’t go until I wake up. We love you.” Lance felt the tears slip down his face as Shiro wrapped his big arms around them both. 

“We’re here for you. I see everything you do for us Lance. And I am so impressed and in awe that you care for us the way you do. Please continue to watch over us?” 

As Lance felt his two almost humans sandwich him in their warmth he gave a small smile. It would be difficult, he and Shiro would grieve. They would need to find out how to fit together, but they would make it, together.

“I will watch over and protect you with all of my strength.” That night Lance could have sworn he felt Allura’s approving gaze wash over him again. His love for his little family beating steadily in his soul.


End file.
